


Let's Hurt Tonight

by lenok_n



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:32:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenok_n/pseuds/lenok_n
Summary: Луи едет домой, обжигая пальцы о тлеющий фильтр, и твердит себе, что всё хорошо. Всё просто прекрасно. Иначе и быть не может.





	Let's Hurt Tonight

Они с Гарри пересекаются на концерте – какая, блять, ирония. Ну, как пересекаются – Луи его точно замечает. Томлинсон не сразу понимает, почему вокруг становится на три тона более шумно, пока не видит кудрявую макушку, каждый миллиметр которой изучен подушечками пальцев вдоль и поперёк.

Когда-то был.

Стайлс смеётся, отражая собой свет софитов, и Луи хочется ткнуться губами в этот подвижный рот и дышать его радостью, украсть хотя бы немного своего персонального тепла, только чтобы хватило на новые семь месяцев, в течение которых он сможет видеть его только на чересчур ярком дисплее телефона.

Томлинсон достаёт сигарету на ходу, выпутываясь из объятий толпы и вылетая в тёмный проулок за клубом, затягивается, молясь богам, которых не признаёт, о том, чтобы больше ничего не чувствовать.

Он не справляется.

Это не что-то конкретное, уничтожающее силы, а, скорее, полный перечень причин для недовольства собой и миром. Можно сколько угодно анализировать и сваливать всё на «просто такой период», но он этому не верит. Что-то надломилось внутри. 

Это интервью вскрыло в нём гораздо больше, чем он ожидал. Луи не уверен, что хочет знать, о чём говорил его рот, пока перед глазами стояли люди, которые уже не рядом. Хватает пока и обрывочных сочувствующих комментариев от знакомых. Если бы группа всё ещё существовала, в печать бы подобное никогда не отправилось. Хотя кому бы понадобилось его интервью в таком случае.

Луи курит и признаётся себе, что ждёт. Ждёт, что Гарри выйдет за ним. Раньше так всегда и было.

Но Гарри не выходит.

Возвращаться в зал не имеет смысла. 

Луи едет домой, обжигая пальцы о тлеющий фильтр, и твердит себе, что всё хорошо. Всё просто прекрасно. Иначе и быть не может.

На автомате идёт в душ, снова закуривает и включает чайник. В холодильнике лежат продукты, но при мысли о готовке его передёргивает. Фартук Гарри, разукрашенный улыбающимися ящерицами, издевательски висит на своём месте, словно спрашивая: «Рискнёшь?»

Луи заказывает пиццу, и к тому времени, когда раздаётся звонок в дверь, в пачке сиротливо ютятся лишь две сигареты. Для него это привычно.

Он достаёт кошелёк, открывая дверь, и замирает с усталым: «Почему так долго?» на губах.  
Действительно, долго.

Семь месяцев и четыре дня, если быть совсем точным.

Гарри стоит на пороге, ссутулившись и спрятав руки в карманы. Он не смотрит на Луи, уставившись куда-то поверх его плеча. Ему неловко? Томлинсону – нет.

Стайлс не улыбается, и это кажется неправильным. (Не)его солнечный мальчик должен всегда быть счастлив.

\- Зайдёшь?

Предлагает так, как будто они не вместе покупали этот дом. Как будто всё, от материала коврика у входной двери до цвета потолков, выбирали не они вдвоём, споря до хрипоты, пока не находили идеальный вариант, устраивающий обоих. Как будто здесь он действительно просто гость.

Гарри кивает своим ботинкам и входит, едва не зацепившись за порог. Луи думает, что, быть может, он пьян. 

\- Будешь чай? Я заказал пиццу.

Он знает, что Гарри откажется. Не для этого он сюда приехал. Но думать о причинах не хочется, когда вот он, рядом, и можно представить, что на всех уровнях восприятия их разделяет только этот кухонный стол.

\- Ты никогда не мог поверить, что заслуживаешь самого лучшего.

Как раз самое лучшее его и оставило, решив нажать на паузу в отношениях, но озвучивать это вслух кажется потенциальной проблемой.

Гарри, видимо, читает этот ответ по его лицу, потому что срывается с места и, обхватив ладонями чужие предплечья, заглядывает в глаза.

\- Ты достоин всего, Луи. Ты самый сильный и светлый человек, которого я знаю. 

\- Но ведь этого оказалось мало, разве нет? Тогда какой смысл?

Стайлс молчит несколько мгновений, но отвечает:

\- Смысл в том, насколько потрясающий ты на самом деле, а не в том, хватает ли у кого-то мозгов тебя упустить.

Это звучит как… сожаление, и восхищение, и грусть, но Луи отцепляет пальцы Гарри от себя и обнимает его нормально. Стайлс прижимается ближе, дрожит почему-то, словно это он накручивал себя раз за разом, пытаясь понять, что сделал не так.

\- Я скучаю.

\- Я тоже скучаю.

И это не решение, не обещание, но что-то, с чего можно начать сегодняшнюю ночь.


End file.
